Lo que no sabes de mi
by saria pony yet
Summary: Aparentemente un descanso normal se convierte en algo significativo para el sargento levi después de ver como hanji entra con su fiel subordinado moblit a relajarse un rato en el comedor,asi como una lluvia de preguntas que el sargento se encargara de responder de manera muy original y a destiempo a una curiosa hanji que cree que ya lo sabe todo de su vida,grave error. Leeanlo !


**Lo que no sabes de mí**

_Este fic está basado en shingeki no kyojin y por consiguiente los derechos le corresponden a dichos creadores._

Era una hermosa tarde cuando los soldados se disponían a disfrutar de su bien merecido descanso, mañana seria sábado y no tenían mucho trabajo por delante, en la noche de ese mismo día algunos soldados acostumbraban a tomar dentro del comedor un lugar con mesas de madera paredes de piedra y pequeñas mechas iluminando con fragilidad la oscuridad, la luna brillaba y la noche era oscura y espesa.

Se encontraba entrando en ese instante el sargento levi quien planeaba despejar un poco su mente con el alcohol, era un hombre con un semblante frio que miraba a su alrededor con esos ojos característicos de una persona que ha visto lo peor de la humanidad, tomo asiento al tiempo en que se servía una copa de vino. Gente iba y venía y levi permanecía ahí sentado observando con tranquilidad y frialdad.

Dispuesto a irse observo como entraba la sargento hanji con su subordinado moblit, al observarles apresuro su paso para salir rápido de ahí

-!levi, que milagro verte por aquí, ya hacia como 1 mes sin saber de ti.

-moblit saludo a levi con un formal saludo militar colocando las manos en el pecho y la espalda, ¡SARGENTO!. Levi se limitó a mirarlos.

-he tenido mucho trabajo.

Todos hemos tenido una semana pesada sargento, no haga parecer que usted es el único que cumple con su deber, el ceño de levi se frunció un poco a tal comentario.

No tengo intención de aclarar nada, estoy cansado así que me largo.

Sorpresivamente para el, hanji lo tomo del brazo en ese instante, oye no te lo tomes tan apecho acompáñanos a tomar ,¿Qué dices? Traemos un vino de excelente calidad. El sargento no pudo resistirse a la tentación de una buena cosecha y accedió con un poco de cansancio.

Al principio de la noche los tres dialogaban de forma cotidiana siendo levi el que menos opinaba, el problema fue después de la quinta ronda cuando hanji y rivaille comenzaron a perder la sutileza en sus comentarios empleando para ello lenguaje hasta cierto punto vulgar ,el pobre de moblit un poco colorado de las mejillas solo observaba como alegaban ,peleaban ,se juraban muerte y en un instante acababan en carcajadas, eso era demasiado para el ,que después de un rato se marchó algo mareado dejando solos a esos 2 locos mal hablados.

La gente se marchaba poco a poco mientras más entraba la noche, aquellos dos no paraban de discutir y soltarse a carcajadas con las mejillas al máximo de su color.

-Oye levi ,¿Cómo fue que acabamos hablando de esto?, decía una hanji sumamente ebria con un tono serio.

-No sé, tú sacaste alguna mierda relacionada con las parejas ,como si te interesara saber mi puta vida, contestaba levi bebiendo vino con las mejillas a su máximo rubor.

-Entonces vamos a hacer una lluvia de preguntas ¿te parece?, así estamos a mano.

-tch ,esto es molesto, tú eres molesta, vamos haz tus idiotas preguntas antes de que me arrepienta.

-Ok , ¿has tenido una relación?.

-si

-¿cuantas relaciones?

-ya perdí la cuenta

-Me refiero a relaciones formales

-define formales

-sin sexo de 1 noche enano

-7 u 8 ,¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?,¿y por qué me dices enano lentes de mierda?

-supongo que ya no eres virgen a tus treinta tantos.

-genio, vas derechito por el premio nobel que bárbara.

-¿odias a eren o en verdad lo amas?

-la mirada siniestra del sargento lo decía todo, -ese escuincle no se sabe ni limpiar los mocos-

-¿te sientes atraído por petra?

-… siguiente

-¿te gusta el puré de papa?

-¿acaso me estas invitando a comer?

¿Enserio es tan grande como dicen los rumores?

-….. VEN AHORA Y COMPRUEBALO TU MISMA

-déjame aclararte que hablaba de tu fama

-no me importa, sigo esperando a que vengas.

-¿Por qué estas obsesionado con la limpieza?

-porque si

-esa no es una respuesta enano, bueno la última pero no menos importante.

-¿alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien?

-levi solo observo atentamente a hanji-, una persona como yo no puede perder el tiempo con esas estupideces. Pues bueno idiota me toca a mí hacerla de interrogador.

-¿Qué tipo de copa usas?

-C ,A,B PFFFF ¿QUE?,¿QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA PREGUNTAR ESO?

-¿Por qué demonios eres una cuatro ojos de mierda?

-enano maldito ,pregunta algo en serio.

-era enserio,bah bueno ,¿Cuántos esclavos has tenido por novios?

-mmm déjame ver …creo que solo 2.

-PFFFFFFF sí que eres una fracasada

-una más levi y me largo

-tch que fastidio, entonces dime ¿con cuántos hombres has tenido sexo?

-hanji guardo silencio un rato y sin mucha preocupación pero algo abochornada dijo, -soy virgen enano-.

-ahora dime ¿Cuántos titanes…,*levi quedo paralizado*, ¿Qué dijiste?,¿eres virgen?.

-lo que escuchaste bastardo,no lo tienes que gritar.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS CUANDO SE SUPONIA HANDABAS CON UN HOMBRE?,¿JUGAR CANICAS O QUE?.

-Eso no te incumbe, siguiente pregunta idiota.

-levi se quedó pensando por un buen rato y el silencio se apodero del lugar ,levi volteo su cabeza y se percató que ya no había nadie en aquel lugar y volvió sus ojos hacia hanji.

Para su sorpresa en las manos de hanji se notaba un ligero temblor ,al subir su vista percato que era un todo su cuerpo. Mantenía la cara baja con los puños cerrados apoyados en la mesa de madera ,se escuchó un leve sonido de su respiración rompiéndose. Sin duda levi había tocado un punto sensible que tal vez no se hubiera manifestado en condiciones normales ya que estaba bastante ebria.

Oye ,hanji

-solo sonaba su respiración.

-hanji,*dijo un levi más serio aun con las mejillas carmín sin moverse de su lugar con la mirada de siempre*.

-Tú no sabes lo que es que te tachen de loca,anormal,rara,repulsiva,desagradable,fea es el infierno mismo.

-si lo sé, pero no debes dejar que eso te siga afectando, al final podrías convencerte a ti misma que lo eres.

-Es que lo soy levi, lo soy, hasta tú me lo recuerdas cada día en todo momento en que me vez.

~*¿Qué es esto?, siento como si una espada atravesara mi cuerpo y se quedara incrustada en mi maldita carne,¿culpa?,*pensó levi al mismo tiempo que observaba a esa engreída,orgulloza hanji zoe desmoronarse frente suyo*.

Levi se puso de pie ,camino a un costado y le extendió la mano, hanji no sabía lo que le ocurría ,es mas no podía mirarlo con claridad por las múltiples lágrimas que derramaba.

-Ven acompáñame.

-hanji le extendió la mano la cual fue jalada con algo de fuerza hacia la nuca de levi, quien por su parte colocaba una mano en la cintura de la teniente y la otra sellada con la mano izquierda de a dar unos pasos hacia adelante y atrás tratando de no pisar a una torpe hanji.

Uno, dos ,tres, uno ,dos,tres,decía levi con una voz suave mirando a hanji a la cara y esquivándola por ratos, al poco tiempo se encontraban bailando a la perfección lo cual era sumamente cómico por la diferencia de alturas.

-¿levi que estás haciendo?, preguntaba una sorprendida hanji que no sabía que sucedía.

-la sesión de preguntas a el enano de levi ya acabo cuatro ojos de mie…*paro en seco al recordar lo anterior, hanji tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro*.

Levi se llamó enano a sí mismo ,¿habrá sido para…animarme? ,también se esforzó en no decir ese apodo de siempre,* pensaba y pensaba hanji sin dejarlo de ver con un violento sonrojo causado por la pena y en parte por el vino, sin en cambio en levi no podía distinguirse por qué motivo era su sonrojo*.

Contestare tu pregunta de antes solo porque te debo una, me gusta el waltz y los bailes de salón, me recuerdan a una parte de mis ya enterrados sueños, fui un delincuente y me uní al ejercito por petición de Erwin quería enmendar todo el mal que había hecho ,tengo una pequeña obsesión con la limpieza por que de niño sufrí una experiencia bastante fuerte, no teníamos recursos y vivíamos en una pocilga, a menudo mucha gente incluyendo seres queridos morían de infección y yo no quería tener el mismo final.

Hanji quedo muy sorprendida, ¿acaso levi se estaba sincerando con ella? Y ¿Por qué?.

Levi no tenías que contarme esto, ¿Por qué lo haces? *Pregunto sin dejarle de seguir el ritmo*.

-¿Esa es tu última pregunta?, si es así la contestare con gusto.

Hanji no entendió bien a que se refería y acertó con la cabeza.

*Levi paro de bailar y soltó la mano de hanji, poso la mano su nuca y con la otra la acerco hacia el con un abrazo*.

Por qué quiero que sepas más de mí, más que todos los demás incluido Erwin y no quiero que tengas ojos para nadie más que a mí.

Al escuchar esas palabras hanji se entumeció, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de ese amargado sargento ,de ese frívolo hombre con mirada de hielo y palabras de fuego que hacia cenizas todo a su alrededor.

Levi, no entiendo qué demonios te pasa tal vez es porque estoy ebria y ya sueño cosas raras.

-¿crees que esto es un sueño?, muy bien te probare que no lo es, *acto seguido de un profundo beso que dejo atónita a la científica*. Lev..Lev..*Mencionaba hanji entrecortada antes de dejarse llevar por el momento y tomar desesperadamente el pelo de levi profundizando el beso. Separados por la falta de oxígeno se miraron el uno al otro, levi coloco a hanji de espalda sobre la pared.

¿Recuerdas de tu absurda pregunta de que si me había enamorado?, solo dije que para un soldado es molesto pero la verdad es que tú eres la única molestia que quiero en mi vida, hanji eres la única mujer para mí ,no sabes cuánto te he deseado y mucho menos cuanto amor he reprimido, un amor sincero, así que no te preocupes también es mi primera vez. Te amo.

Levi la abrazo con fuerza mientras hanji sentía una gran felicidad reflejada con una cara de confusión.

PERO LEVI,SOY UNA MUJER EXTREMADAMENTE OPUESTA A TI,SOY DESCUIDADA,RARA,EXPRESIVA,ANSIOSA,MUY POCO ASEADA Y SOY LA MAS PINCHE GROSERA DE TODA LA TROPA.

Levi la miro detenidamente a los ojos.

-EXACTO,* y la beso de nuevo con mucha fuerza, al poco tiempo sintió como la cabeza de hanji empezó a bajar hasta caer en su hombro, su cuerpo se relajó dejando a levi como única opción cargarla*.

Pschhhhhhhh esta mujer ya se durmió, justamente ahora ,tendré que llevarla a su habitación, *decía resignado y algo enfadado*.

Estaba dispuesto a salir cuando se topó con moblit que iba entrando.

Sargento, que bueno que lo veo ¿no ha visto a la teniente hanji? *Dándose cuenta de lo que levi llevaba en los brazos*.

TENIENTE ¿QUE PASO?,*lo decía tratando de quitársela de los brazos*.

No es asunto tuyo ,-*esquivando la acción de moblit como un mas bien "es mía apártate"*.

Fui a su habitación y note que no había regresado por eso me preocupe sargento,-*decía moblit algo resentido*-.

Pues ya no te "preocupes" por hanji que yo lo llevare a su habitación ,tu puedes ir a dormir.

Pero…sargento…yo ..estoy..

-¿Qué?, ¿a cargo de ella?, pues por esta noche te libero de tus obligaciones, ah y una cosa, mas no vuelvas a entrar a su habitación ,es una orden. *Sin más que decir se marchó con hanji en brazos dejando a un resentido moblit*.

Camino a la habitación Levi noto una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un ruidito por parte de hanji.

¡Así que todo fue fingido cuatro ojos de mierda!.

Perdón rivaille quería que me cargaras como en los cuentos de hadas además esa escena de celos que tuviste con moblit fue conmovedora.

¡Cállate!, todo fue en serio y que bueno que lo escuchaste para no volver a repetirlo.

Pero levi es que….

Shhhhhhh *chirrió fuertemente*, sin peros ,pero esto no se va a quedar así ,te castigare solo entremos a tu habitación.

¿Qué cosa?,oye ¿Qué demonios estás pensando que vamos a hacer idiota pervertido? nooo, suéltame ya te dije que …

.¿que eres virgen? , por eso es la razón, quiero ser el primero y el único ,*dijo en un tono de voz grave y fuerte*.

Pero es injusto tú ya tienes milenios de experiencia ,*decía hanji tratándose de zafar de aquel enano que la sujetaba fuertemente*.

-quizás sea enano pero que cuerpo tiene el condenado, tal vez no sea una mala idea dejarme llevar, *pensaba hanji al sentir los músculos de su brazo*.

Hanji, esto es como si fuera mi primera vez ya te lo dije idiota ,nunca lo había hecho por amor, *mantenía la mirada hacia el frente con un tono suave de rojo*, seré cauteloso contigo porque para mí eres tan delicada como el cristal.

*al escuchar esas dulces palabras de alguien a quien hanji creyó insensible los ojos se le abrieron como platos y se abalanzo hacia el diciendo fuertemente* ¡LEVI!,¡ te amo!-*apoyando su cabeza a su pecho tal cual fueran recién casados, tal vez te lo diga por efectos del alcohol pero ¿qué más da? si estoy segura que te amo ahora mismo, aunque tengo que confesar que ese cuerpecito ya lo venía saboreando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y dicen que yo soy el enfermo pervertido,*decía levi con una sonrisa en su rostro*,¡LEVI ¡!,*decía una hanji hipnotizada por ese fenómeno nunca antes visto*–nunca te había visto sonreír ,¿podrías sonreírme más seguido?, solo a mí.

-Si

*Levi abrió la puerta de la habitación de hanji de una patada*.

Loca, te quiero, ahora cállate y disfruta,* decía mientras la colocaba en la cama y cerraba la puerta*.

AAAA contestando tu última pregunta, con esto te quedara bien claro que mi estatura es lo que menos te debería importar.

Fin.

* * *

**Pues perdón si algunos lados están medios raros pero ya me estaba muriendo de sueño, espero les gustara, déjenme su opinión chao.**


End file.
